


The Heir and The Bard

by ceisadilla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceisadilla/pseuds/ceisadilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heir was not always doomed, and the Bard  once had hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heir and The Bard

"CR0NU5 WH47 7H3 FUCK 15 7H47?" Mituna rasped as he approached the violet blood, his ears pricking at the strange noise emanating from the other's husktop.  
"it's my newvest song, 'little less moirallegiance'," Cronus answered, his fins flicking proudly. Mituna cocked his head curiously, his shaggy hair flopping around as he did so, before he sat down by his seadwelling friend. Cronus wondered how Mituna ever saw anything with that giant puff of hair covering his eyes  
"7URN 17 UP 4ND L37 M3 H34R," Mituna said eagerly, falling silent as Cronus obliged. Cronus watched the other troll from the corner of his eyes as they listened to the newest song the aspiring musician had produced. The song ended, and Cronus turned to face Mituna.  
"wvell? wvhat do you think?" Mituna stared at the screen - at least Cronus assumed he did - for a while, chewing his lower lip in thought before talking.  
"7H47 W45 7H3 M057 4M4Z1NGLY FUCK1NG 4WFUL 7H1NG 1V3 3V3R H34RD," he barked with laughter. Cronus huffed, and shoved him.   
"it's good! you havwe no taste you retard," Cronus spat. Mituna giggled.  
"CR0NU5 C0M3 0N 175 FUCK1NG B4D" The highblood grimaced, before his lips twitched into a grin.  
"i could do better i guess," he shrugged. Mituna threw his arm around Cronus' shoulder.  
"0F C0UR53 Y0U C4N," he chuckled. "N0W C0M3 0N L375 G0 B07H3R K4NKR1"

\- ------------------------------ 

Cronus looked up at his best friend. They all looked up at Mituna that day, as he floated in the air between them, and the most powerful enemy any of them could have ever imagined. Their grey faces were contorted with horror as his screams rang terribly in their ears. Eleven trolls were illuminated in red and blue, the explosion of psiionics destroying their enemy and their Heir. The beast burst into a mountain of grist. The psiionic burst faded to sparks, and then ended all together. Mituna hit the ground, motionless. Cronus hardly managed two steps towards the lifeless body of his best friend before Latula pushed past him, and knelt at the side of her matesprit, holding his body to hers. Teal slid down her face from behind her glasses.

\- ------------------------------ 

They were long dead now. Sweeps and sweeps and sweeps had past since their lives ended simultaneously in a fiery explosion. Cronus wandered a dream bubble, unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. In the distance, he could see a helmeted figure in yellow and black, sitting on a skateboard. He smiled a little, and walked to him, his hands thrust into the pockets of his tight jeans.   
"hey mituna, wvhat are you up to?" He asked casually. "come by this bubble often?" Mituna looked up at Cronus through the bi-coloured visor of his helmet. His large smile grew even wider.  
"WH74 7H3 H377 15 7H47 1N Y0UR MU07H" He choked out, snickering through each word. Cronus rolled his eyes, not that it was visible, due to his dead, white eyes.  
"it's a cigarette. i'm presenting myself as my true human self," he declared with a smirk.   
"700K55 FUCK1GN 57UP1D" the mustard blood scoffed.  
"i'm expressing my deepest emotions you retard, you wvouldn't understa-"  
"did you reely just call him that" Cronus' fins drooped, and he anxiously looked round to see Meenah glowering at him in pure disgust.  
"meenah, wve wvere just joking," he frowned.  
"theres jokin around and theres being a fuckin douche" the heiress spat. Cronus opened his mouth to argue back, but decided against it, and just walked away.

The Heir was doomed.  
The Bard lost hope.


End file.
